


Have Yourself A Merry, Little Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is at the Burrow for Christmas Eve. She sneaks away and ends up in Charlie's room. Realizations and declarations are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry, Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to AnnHarrisForever for being my fabulous beta and SweetTale4U for being my wonderful alpha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters of Harry Potter, not me.

_Have Yourself A Merry, Little Christmas_

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny called out to her friend over the loud noise of the Burrow. It was Christmas Eve and the whole Weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry, had gathered for the holiday.

"I'm just going upstairs for a breather," she replied, giving Ginny a reassuring smile. If she was being honest, she couldn't stand to watch Harry and Ginny coddle each other for a moment longer. They had announced their engagement earlier that evening, and while Hermione was happy for them, their constant PDA just made her feel awkward.

As she climbed the stairs, she thought about her failed relationship with Ron. They had started dating after the War, but it wasn't what either of them had wanted. They broke up two months later.

Ron had dated various witches, yet Hermione had stayed single. No one caught her eye anymore, apart from him. _Charlie Weasley._ Her stomach did little flips just thinking about him. He was so different from everyone else… so rugged. Hermione found herself attracted to the bad-boy persona that he exemplified.

But he'd never looked twice at her. She was just his little brother's best friend… nothing special.

Hermione pushed open a bedroom door and walked in, not really paying attention to where she was going. However, once the scent of woody spices hit her nostrils, she looked up. This definitely wasn't Ginny's room.

It was Charlie's.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply. The smell was heavenly, like pine and cinnamon mixed together.

Hermione knew she should leave, but she couldn't help but linger. She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on a small brown book on his bed. She moved towards it slowly, wanting to touch it.

Charlie always had that book on him and was often writing something down. She had asked him what he was doing once. Charlie had looked her straight in the eye, and told her it was something important to him. He didn't offer to clarify, so she didn't ask.

And now the book was lying there on the bed, almost taunting her. She wanted to pick it up and see what secrets lay inside, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be right for her to betray Charlie's trust like that.

But Hermione couldn't stop staring at it and after a few minutes of debating, she did the unthinkable: she picked it up.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened his journal. She shifted through the pages, her jaw dropping. Hermione didn't know what she expected to see, but it certainly wasn't this!

There were at least a dozen drawings of her, if not more! Sketches of her laughing, reading, and there was even one of her dozing by the lake.

Her heart thundered dangerously in her chest. She didn't know how to feel or what to think.

The door creaked open and Hermione whipped around, startled.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I… uh…" she muttered, embarrassed at being caught red handed.

"Snooping, Hermione? I'm a bit surprised."

She flushed. "I wasn't snooping!" she countered.

Charlie laughed. "Then what's a pretty, little witch like you doing in my bedroom?" He took a few steps towards her.

"I, um," she muttered once again. Charlie had stopped mere inches from her and his presence was intoxicating.

"Hermione?" his blue eyes gazed into her brown ones.

"Stop that," she whispered. All she could hear was the beating of her heart thundering in her ears.

"Stop what?" Charlie asked, bending his head towards her.

She stared at his lips. "Stop making me so… flushed."

"What if I like making you flush?" Charlie grinned.

She blushed even more. "Charlie."

"You didn't think I noticed? Your eyes were glued to me the whole evening. I know you want me, Hermione," he said, grinning cockily.

"Charlie, I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed, the rich hearty sound filling her ears. "Yes, you do," he growled sensuously.

She didn't know what to think or say. Having Charlie so close to her was a distraction, a welcome one though.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

What? Admit her love? Yes! Do it! Her conscience hissed.

"Hermione?" Charlie pressed.

"Merlin, Charlie, I like you! There, I said it! I find you so bloody attractive that you being this close to me is driving me insane. I can't even think clearly right now."

He grinned, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I feel the same way," he whispered before his lips crashed against hers.

Hermione trembled with excitement. _Charlie Weasley is kissing me! Charlie is kissing me!_ Throwing her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

He responded with equal fervour, pushing her back slightly so they fell on top of the bed. His fingers found the hem of her tee shirt and slowly lifted it up.

Hermione gasped as she felt his cool fingers graze her stomach.

"I've wanted you for so long," he whispered before kissing the sweet spot beneath her ear.

"Me too," she said, honestly. "You're the only one, Charlie."

"What?" he asked, pulling away from her neck to look at her.

"You're the only one who makes me feel so… wild! You make me want to do things I've never thought of doing. One look from you and my knickers are soaked," she admitted, her face turning red. "No man has ever affected me so much before."

Charlie grinned. "One look and you're soaked?" His eyes darkened with lust. "Why don't we find out if that's true, hmm?" He slowly slid his hand down inside her jeans and into her knickers. Charlie hummed appreciatively when he slid his finger between her folds, finding them moist with need.

"See, Charlie? Do you see how you make me mad with need?" she asked, huskily. "I've wanted you for so long."

Charlie pressed a kiss on her neck. "Shall I assuage that need for you?"

"Yessss," Hermione cried out as his finger found her nub. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she arched into him. "Charlie, please!"

His lips found hers quickly. He had wanted Hermione for months; ever since he heard that Ron and her had split up. But he had never imagined in his wildest dreams that she would return his affections. Seeing her tonight, though, it was obvious she cared for him. He saw the way she smiled and looked at him and it made his heart swell with hope.

Hermione's hand slid down his body and grasped his hard member. He groaned in response. "Sweet Merlin, Hermione.

"Hold on," she cried, bolting upright. Finding her wand, she warded the door shut and silenced the room. She smiled at him mischievously. "I've waited for this moment for so long; I won't chance any interruptions."

Charlie grinned, kissing her. "And I'd like to see this little body of yours naked." He pulled her sweater up over her head, revealing her creamy flesh. "Simply beautiful," he said, pressing his face between her breasts.

Hermione giggled in delight as his lips captured one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around the rosy bud as his hands worked on removing her jeans.

"More," she moaned, tangling her fingers into his long, red hair. "Oh, Charlie," she murmured in delight as his fingers moved up and down her slit, tantalizing her slowly.

"Tell me, Hermione, what is it exactly that you want me to do to you?" he asked her, humming in pleasure.

"I want you to make me scream your name, Charlie," Hermione said, her eyes full of raw honesty and passion.

His fingers rubbed her nub as she panted and moaned into his ear. He growled in response, quickening his movements. He wanted to see her overcome with passion. Shivering, Charlie bit her neck.

Hermione, who had slowly been reaching her finish, screamed as his teeth scraped her neck. She threw her head back, crying out his name repeatedly as she came.

Charlie watched in amazement as she climaxed. "More beautiful than I imagined," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione, who was still reeling from her orgasm, pulled at Charlie's pants. "Take these off. I want you."

Charlie stood, unbuckling his pants and allowing them to fall to the floor.

Hermione grinned as she saw his rock hard member. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the bed. She quickly situated herself on top of him.

"So hot," Charlie groaned, reaching up to cup her breasts.

She aligned her entrance over his member before slowly sinking down on him. He cried out at the feeling while Hermione allowed herself to relax. He filled her to the hilt, so when she squirmed a bit, the sensation was almost overwhelming. "Gods, Charlie," she whispered breathlessly.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of want and love. "You're so beautiful."

She looked at him, smiling softly. "Would you draw me like this?" she asked, wriggling her hips.

Charlie gasped, nodding. "I'll draw you sitting astride me with the look of absolute passion on your face. I'll always draw you."

Hermione felt his words resonate within her heart. "Oh, Charlie," she moaned, moving herself up and down on his member.

He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't. Within moments, he was panting and crying out her name while his fingers dug into the flesh of her waist.

She tangled her hands into his hair, tugging it roughly. "Oh, Charlie!"

"Please, Hermione," he begged, practically crying out from the sensations that were overwhelming him.

Encouraged by his words and the delicious sounds he was making, Hermione increased her speed. She rode them both over the edge and into oblivion.

"Hermione!"

"Charlie!"

They both cried out simultaneously.

She collapsed onto him moments later, panting. She had never felt anything so powerful in her entire life. "Charlie," she said, quickly finding his lips.

Charlie clutched her to him tightly, kissing her back. "Merlin, Hermione, I wish I had admitted my feelings for you sooner."

Hermione laughed. "I guess that makes two of us."

They laid on the bed for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Hermione peered up at him. Once the haze of her orgasm had faded, she had thought about what had just happened. "Charlie?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Mmm?" he replied sleepily. He cracked an eye open and glanced at her.

"What are we?" she blushed. "Was this just a one-time deal or-"

"No, love, I'm in it for the long run," Charlie said, propping himself up on his elbow. "Didn't you hear what I said? I'll always draw you, Hermione. You'll always be my muse."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, good. The long run it is, then."

"Come here," he said, tugging her down towards him. He kissed her fervently.

Hermione sighed when he eventually let go. "I wish we could stay here."

Charlie laughed, sitting up and getting off the bed. "Me too, but Mum will send a search party looking for us sooner or later."

Hermione laughed, imagining Molly finding the two of them entwined in bed.

"But do you want Mum to know? We don't have to tell anyone," Charlie said, helping her pull her sweater over her head.

"I'm not ashamed, Charlie. I want them to know you're all mine." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

Charlie grinned. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."


End file.
